HIDDEN FEELINGS
by Daniela Potter
Summary: A game of feelings is mixed during the sixth course of Hogwarts. Who gained the heart of a Gryffindor?.DHrmR. Romance.


FEELINGS

Saw It come, surrounded in a shining light in blue tones, seemed that to his around there was some mist species that towards feeling warm the atmosphere. Their brown hair revoloteaban as if they had own life, their mouth outlined a smile while their eyes color honey did not let watch it. He was something sensational, could not move simply, that personage seemed to float in the middle of one pleasing sensation. Nonwise that to do: if to run towards her or to remain stopped until the sufficient thing approached. She watched it tenderly, while she was advancing until being left frente.a.frente. The eyes color honey of the girl were mixed with the blue eyes of him, was a glance that did not require words, was like knowing what one thought of the other. It took him affectionately from the hand and went approaching her lips those of him and... - RON?..  
RON?.

Ron Weasley felt a cold air current below the savannahs and that hands pushed to him from a side another one. red hair tred of new account to cover itself with the warm article and gave a few distracted manotazos. - If you do not rise now we arrive late at classes. - It continued insisting the person who tried it to wake up. - P-but that...?.- Titubeó the Gryffindor. The boy got up itself of the bed with the excited reddish hair while he looked for the inopportune traveling awakener. At their right eyes green emerald, somewhat somnolientos, watched it fixedly. - Already they are almost the seven in the morning and as soon as we have time sufficient to fix us and to go to the dining room before classes - the owner of those green eyes said. Ron watched with displeasure its friend and as a malcriado boy twisted the mouth like rabieta symbol. - What is what you think that you are doing. - it said gotten upset Ron. Harry Potter watched it confused without knowing to that he talked about exactly. - Of which you speak. - The Gryffindor young person asked.

It was in the best part of my dream and you do it thrown to lose. - Ron protested while it retired savannahs and it was put of foot. - I feel It... - Harry with an ample smile said. - Another day will have to continue. Red hair was not very in agreement with the excuse but seeing the small hands of the clock indicating the hour to awake nothing added more. It took his personal things and one went to the baths of the boys of Gryffindor. To feel the hot water crossing its body did that little by little its badly humor was extinguishing itself. The boy submerged seconds to get wet the reddish hair and to be able to pass a smooth sponge with the soap that used to use: a mixture to wood and citruses, a scent that characterized it like one of anxious the Weasley. Stranger felt, much more of the usual thing and was due to a great problem that began to approach itself from beginnings of course. The girl of the dream was not but that its better friend Hermione Granger. She did not have a logical explanation but in the last days that were been coexisting with prefecta of Gryffindor she felt a wave of cosquilleos in estomago and she reddened myself of the cheeks more of the account. How she had happened. What had caused it. There was no answer but the single idea to remember the dream where it was almost on the verge of kissing to Hermione was causing that the heart barked to him quickly. - "Calm Ron". - The Gryffindor was repeated mentally. - Hermione is your better friend, is like a sister for you. You do not worry about a stupid dream that does not mean anything.

"But precious Lucia..." - vocecilla in its head said one. - "It is pretty... always is thus. In addition she is my friend." - "You would kiss your better friend". - She returned to speak the vocecita ironically. - "Of course that no. She lets say stupidities ". - She mentally answered Ron voice. - "Talvez has arrived the moment for falling in love..." - BAH! - the boy Snorted. Ron finished bathing with I animate again raised although this time the reason was the fear to that vocecilla really was the right. And if it were really getting to feel something more. It was impossible, Hermione was its friend from first course and to date it had seen it as one more a sister but... the young person had changed much during the summer or that were at least what he believed. Ever since they were in the Diagon Alley to buy the new books knew that the ingenuous adolescent was taking step to a graceful woman. The girl had smoothed her character and now letter with its friends used to be very affectionate and. Mrs. Weasley, mother of Rum, had noticed themselves of the change much before of which the boys occurred to account and its daughter, Ginny, were to a step to follow Hermione. Rum a mirror of complete body had left in front of. One watched with curiosity some zones of the body and leaves from his face... he also had changed.

Now he was higher but with the same reddish hair and freckles in the nose that made it see himself somewhat infantile. Nevertheless, it began to attract some students with its timid smile and its calm glance. To be 16 years old was giving much benefit him to smallest of the men of the Weasley family. Still it gave I complete look to its uniform before leaving. By but that never tried it it came out the knot very well to him the necktie. With melancholic air one went from new account to the room to look for its scholastic books and other tools. Harry when seeing it to enter I watch it severely. - I thought that you had remained slept in the bathtub. - Harry Reproached. - Hardly we have time to have breakfast and to arrive without delay at the class of Snape. - it was fighting until death with the necktie - Rum said while it took books. - I am not very good either with them - Harry with a face said. - But at least I do not take more than two hours trying it. Ron smiled before the commentary of its better friend.

Both boys lowered the stairs with as much rapidity that seemed that they bounced by her. Harry also had become although he continued conserving the excited hair and that sad air that it seemed to never leave to him. He was not higher than Ron but if more than the girls of his group and that at least towards feeling alleviated, he had not been able to support the ridicules of the Slytherins. The exquisite breakfast of the Great Dining room, Ron felt the great rejoicing when arriving at their noses coverall. They arrived at the table of Gryffindor with the eyes shining of desire by panques with mantequilla melting and jam of peach tree. - Hello. - It greeted a voice with extreme joy that Ron did not take in identifying. The Gryffindor raised the glance and found to Hermione with a smile that almost obtained that the legs shook to him. The girl was seated between Longbottom and Ginny. Hardly the attention by intense sonrojes could seat calmly without calling much. - Hello to all. Good morning. - Harry saluted while he seated. - We thought that they would lose the breakfast - toasted Ginny mordisqueando one said. - Nor to dream it... - The infinity of things answered Harry watching with anxieties that was in the table. - Ah! Those panques are delicious... Ron began, in silence, to place a little everything in its plate. Hermione and Ginny were watched confused, was very rare that the boy pelirrojo stayed in silence. - Ron Happens something. - Worried Hermione asked. The boy watched it at the eyes and a vertigo removed its being. - N-nothing... is single that... I am cold... - It answered with a nervous smile.

The Prefecta de Gryffindor raised an eyebrow. - it does not do so much I fry - Neville with distracted air said. Ron I turn around to watch it threatening but the boy not even noticed itself. - you are worried about the classes. - He continued insisting Hermione. - In fact I do not have anything. - I believe that if is worried about the classes - Ginny said. - you do not know your brother. It never worries about the classes - jam said to Hermione greasing to toasted his. Hermione I hope that the boy grumbled by the saying but apparently not even account occurred of which finished saying its friend. "Cold. He is everything what it was happened to you stupid. To say that you have cold to him was the excuse stupider than you Ron Weasley could have been happened."- Ron was said mentally while it took his cup from hot chocolate. "Today hairdo shines very pretty with that blue... and to think that I was almost on the verge of kissing it on my dreams... had been... had been... HORRIBLE. How you could kiss your better friend. They would have colgarte in the middle of the dining room to think about those things. Although clear when I saw in summer with that complexion bronzed in the Diagon alley I could not avoid to give account to me of the pretty thing that was seen. Why it had not given account to me of that before... And if... "

Ron... Ron Weasley! - I let myself listen to a voice bothers interrupting its thoughts to him. - E-eh? - it said distraídamente. - What spends with you this morning. I have made you the same question twice and you have not lent me a little attention - it said gotten upset Hermione. - I feel Hermione, was thinking about another thing I did not listen to you. - It said ashamed. - About which thing you thought - I ask Surprised Harry. - Eh.. in the party of quidditch of Sunday - It lay. - Then an idiot divided of quidditch is more interesting than what I am speaking. - Hermione was in favor red of the annoyance. It was a great brazenness on the part of Ron not to listen to his interesting platica on the History of Hogwarts. - You could repeat what you asked to me - it said Ron with a side of the full bread mouth. The girl sighed. - No longer she matters. Better forgot it. - She answered trying to hide his annoyance. The rest of the boys watched an a resigned others. He was not stranger who that morning both Gryffindor began a dispute.

Hermione gave him I suck to its drink while Seamus and Neville began a platica on the different bewitched castles from Scotland. Ginny and Harry commented on the next parties of quidditch. Ron, on the other hand, too much was shamed by the attitude that was taking before its friend. It was an enormous lightening that nobody realized of which really it happened to him. It had so many desire to watch his friend who could not control the tremor of her left leg; nevertheless, it could not continue holding and I turn around to watch it. The girl already had been united to the platica of Neville and Seamus reason why could observe it without it was noticed. It had the sudden sensation of which single it listened to the voice of her and who their movements were slow. The laughter of Ginny removed to him violently from its state and Ron turned around to watch its almost scared sister, for a moment thought that the young person had realized of how she watched Hermione but the small single Weasley was ed reflx mng of a commentary of Harry who seemed to him graceful. Ron thought that the best era to continue having breakfast in silence. Harry once in a while watched to him but he probably thought that if he were worried about the classes. A table of them, a young person observed everything sigilosamente, recording in his mind each detail of which she happened in the table of Gryffindor and that did not separate its gray eyes from the face of Hermione. Somebody as astute as a serpent...

This continuous history asi that thank you very much and does not forget to leave their commentaries.


End file.
